Such an assembly has a drive unit generally consisting of several motors surmounted by pump components, a dynamic sealing system being placed between the drive unit and the pumps driven by the motors. Indeed, the motors are filled with a protective fluid while the fluid to be pumped flows through the pumps.
In known assemblies such as the one outlined above, the motors which are generally squirrel-cage, asynchronous motors are electrically energized by a connector which is always placed at the upper portion of the drive unit, between the drive unit and the sealing system and therefore at a place where the drive shaft passes through and drives the pumps. It follows that the connector must be such that it can be installed in the free space between the casing of the body and the place through which the shaft passes and hence in a small space.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome said disadvantage.